El Accidente
by Eowynd
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi, uno de los miembros del equipo de Shohoku, sufre un terrible accidente y aún no despierta ¿que pasara con él? HanamichixFuji


**"EL ACCIDENTE"**

Slam Dunk

By Geminis

Pequeña Introducción

Todo esto sucede cuando Hanamichi se encuentra en primer semestre de tercero en la preparatoria. Gori, Michy, Kogure, Ryota, Ayako estan en la universidad. Rukawa se fue a USA con Sendoh sonrisa maliciosa Hanamichi asume como capitan y Haruko como entrenadora.

Ahora si el fic...

Es una pesadilla...

Es mentira...

Es imposible...

Es... es solo... que no puede ser cierto...

Como era posible que aquel que tenía tanta vida dentro de él yaciera ahora asi... tendido en una fría cama de un también frío hospital...Dios! estaba tan blanco! parecía como si la vida se le fuera de a poco del cuerpo todos los presentes lo miraban desesperanzados...

El accidente...

EL tragico accidente en donde Hanamichi fue atropellado por salvar a un niño pequeño y aún no recobraba el sentido. Los doctores habían dicho que mientras más pasara inconsciente menos posibilidades tendría de salvarse...

Nunca antes el tiempo fue tan lento y angustiante en su paso...

Allí estaban todos los ex-mienbros del equipo de Shohoku alrededor de la cama del pelirrojo, iban a verle, hablarle todo con tal de que el pelirrojo reaccionara, pero nada pasaba, con lo que se angustiaban y descorazonaban por un esfuerzo que pensaban era inutil...

Pobres se ven muy tristes -se decía el espiritu de Hanamichi que daba vueltas por la habitación...

Era extraño Hanamichi sabía y recordaba todo lo que había pasado...

El niño...

El camion...

Luego nada... solo una luz...

Hanamichi había oído historias sobre gente a punto de morir que sale de su cuerpo, y se ven a ellos mismos y todo lo que sucede a su alrededor...

También decían que volvían pensando en sus seres queridos y en que tenían una misión...

si eso es cierto, por que estoy aún yo aquí? No tengo padres... Ootosan murio del corazón, Okaasan murio de leucemia, no tengo hermanos, sean 'niisan u otuto o hermanas, sean imoutos u 'neesan. Mís amigos me aprecian, pero a pesar de que vienen a verme todos continuaran con sus vidas, si me muero...Entonces qué hago aquí? Sí Haruko-chan fuera mí novia, tal vez... pero no es así... entonces?

Hanamichi pensaba en algo que le indicara porque su alma no había abandonado su cuerpo en el accidente o cuando iba al hospital o cuando lo intervenian o después... habría algo o alguien que retuviera su alma aquí...algo con tal fuerza, con tal poder, capaz de impedir a un alma irse al cielo? Hanamichi no podía imaginarse algo asi...

Poco a poco todos se fueron llendo y Hanamichi se quedo en su habitación parado mirando su cuerpo comatoso, casi no se reconocio

Con razón con este aspecto hasta yo me deprimiría

Entonces Hanamichi se empezo a fijar en todos los regalos que le habían mandado

que rápido se enteraron todos. Es que este talentoso jugador es muy famoso jajajaja en otras circunstancias el chiste hubiera sido casi gracioso, pero no ahora...

En ese instante alguien abre la puerta y entra a ver al Hanamichi 'inconsciente'

Parece que los demás ya se fueron, que suerte que la enfermera me dejara pasar, apesar del que acabo el horario oficial de visitas... entonces dirije su mirada al cuerpo de Hanamichi y se entristece notablemente

Kami! parece increíble que el 'Tensai' Sakuragi este ahora en ese estado, ne? -dijo acercandose a él y colocando algo sobre la mesita junto a la cama, luego tomo el florero vacio y lo llevo al baño junto con las flores que había traído...

Hanamichi no resistio la tenteción y se acerco a ver...

Era una... foto?

Una foto... suya?

esta foto es de cuando estaba en primero, dónde me la saque? hum, tiene que ser de antes del partido con Kainan, aún no me había cortado el pelo...Pero, Porque Fuji la trajo? De más esta decir que Hanamichi se había quedado intrigadísimo. Entonces regreso del baño con un jarron lleno de 'girasoles'

Mís favoritas

Hanamichi, te traje girasoles, dijiste que te gustaban mucho, espero que te gusten no fue facil encontrarlas, estan fuera de epoca y tuve que caminar mucho -decía en voz alta tratando de que Hanamichi reaccionara ante la voz de alguien conocido...

Nada...

Continuo...

En un comienzo no lo podía creer, sabes? no era cierto, que tú estuvieras siendo operado en el hospital...Era...era imposible...una lagrima corrío por sus mejillas cayendo sobre el rostro de Hanamichi...

Gomen... no fue mí intención -dijo limpiado el rostro de Hanamichi con una mano. El pobre Hanamichi se sentía fatal, sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, pero como? ahora era solo espirítu y su cuerpo... bueno no se podía contar con el por ahora...

Fuji... no llores... aunque sabía que ella no lo notaría de todos modos levanto sus brazos y le rodeo la espalda. Pero...

Eso... Hanamichi?

Fuji? acaso ella...? -contrario a todo lo que parecia posible Fuji había sentido una especie de brisa rodearle la espalda...

Calida...

Realmente Calida...

La habitación quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el monitor que registraba el latir del corazón del pelirrojo haciendo un sonido característico...

Entonces ella se sento en la cama a su lado...

no, no puede ser... son ideas mías... si hubieras sido tú Hanamichi eso significaría que tú... y eso no puede ser... no puede ser porque simplemente tienes mucho aún por hacer. Dijiste que llegarías a ser el número uno y te falta muy poco ya eres famoso en todo el estado de Kanagawa y talvez el año que viene te puedas ir a USA como Rukawa-san y Sendoh-san. Irte... como querías...

Hanamichi pudo notar su tristeza en la voz cuando dijo 'irte' ¿Acaso ella no quería que se fuera? ¿la ponía tan triste esa idea?

Pero porque? no lo entiendo...

Entonces Hanamichi empezo a recordar

_Hanamichi se encontraba sentado en una parte mas bien escondida de los patios de la escuela...acababa de recibir su rechazo nº51, pero que en su corazón valia por todos los otros 50 juntos. Dios le dolía tanto! se quería morir y sin pensar en lo que hacia saco la navaja que siempre traía con él y la dirigio a su muñeca izquierda... _

_Entonces escucho un ruido detras de él y una voz que le ordeno detenerse. Las lagrimas le impidieron ver bien al comienzo, pero estaba tan confundido y dolido que no se dio cuenta cuando le quitaron la navaja de la mano. Solo se dejo caer de rodillas y el alguien que lo había detenido se agacho frente a él y le abrazo... _

_Todo va a estar bien Sakuragi-san, todo va a estar bien... _

_Fuji?...Fuji... yo... duele tanto... _

_Lo sé...lo sé... llora todo lo que quieras Sakuragi-san... _

_Y asi fue Sakuragi lloro en brazos de Fuji mucho rato y luego de tanto llorar se durmio en sus brazos..._

Aún ahora no sé como lo supo o me encontro, pero le agradesco que lo haya hecho...

Ahora que te veo asi, no puedo evitar recordar ese día cuando Haruko... Es una tonta, aunque ya no estaba enamorada de Rukawa, decidio no atreverse a algo contigo, aún recuerdo cuando me conto lo que iba a hacer, me dio mucha rabia con ella y pena contigo. Después de todo habías hecho tanto por ella...

es cierto de maton de pocas pulgas...

te convertiste en un gran basketbalista, en el 'tensai'...

tal vez fue mejor que me rechazara después de eso fue cuando me dedique sólo al basket y los estudios...

y en un excelente estudiante, uno de los mejores en la prepa...

Tú siempre estuviste a mí lado...

muchas veces estudiamos juntos, y después comiamos fideos fritos...

lo sé... disfrute mucho todos esos momentos, fui muy feliz como no lo era en mucho tiempo...

te veias muy alegre y contento...justo como esos girasoles que tanto te gustan...Tú eres un sol...

un sol? para quien?

un sol para todos, la vida era muy apatica hasta que tú llegaste a darle animos y luz a todos. Sabes, Ayako-chan me conto que cuando fueron a ese campamento de verano, todo el equipo cambio y empezo a jugar mejor cuando pensaron en ti, y en como te burlarias de ellos si perdían...

no lo sabía...jamás ni Ryota ni Michy me dijeron nada...

lo ves? si nuestro sol se nos va, que haremos? nos marchitaremos como flores sin agua...

Fuji...yo nunca lo había visto de esa manera...

seguro que si pudieras me hubieras preguntado por esa foto...

por que la trajiste?...

la tomamos cuando iban a jugar contra kainan, pero el rollo se había quedado olvidado en un cajon...hasta ayer

entonces esa foto es...

ayer mande revelar el rollo y la foto fue la única que salio, las otras se borraron todas...

es como si... esa foto...

cuando supe la noticia me di cuenta que la foto fue casi una premonición, por eso la traje, cuando la ví pude ver toda tú energía, rebeldía, no sé, todo tú ser, no sé como lo hizo pero la foto se robo una parte de tí...

Fuji...yo...

te extraño... te extraño mucho... -lagrimas rodaron abundantemente por sus mejillas-Hanamichi, se que desde que te rechazo prometiste no enamorarte otra vez

es cierto, no quiero volver a sufrir... por eso me dedique a estudiar y al basketball... yo quería...

querías olvidar, no volver a sufrir. Lo sé y lo entiendo... no era para menos...

Siempre pude contar contigo... podías saber lo que sentía incluso antes que yo...

pero yo... yo... te amo...

Fuji! tú...me amas?

te amo Hanamichi Sakuragi, tanto que me muero por dentro de verte asi...

soy un idiota como no me di cuenta?

se que no lo sospechabas, pero siempre me gustaste, aunque te ame desde ese día... por favor despierta, despierta y vuelve con nosotros, conmigo...Aunque sea solo al lado de tú amiga al que regreses, yo podre aceptarlo, siempre que cuente que con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, y toda esa luz que irradias a tú alrededor, con eso me bastaría

Entonces se recosto sobre su pecho, llorando y dejando que las lagrimas mojaran las sabanas y las vendas. Estaba tan nublada su vista que no noto el leve movimento de la mano de Hanamichi y su oido tan cerrado que no oyo como el monitor del corazón empezaba a emitir una linea más vigoroza y energica, acompañada de un sonido mucho más ritmico...

mi amor, abre los ojos...

Fu...ji

no... no llores...

eh? acaso? penso mientras lentamente levantaba su rostro y buscaba con sus ojos el rostro de Hanamichi...

te ves...más bella cuando ries...

Hanamichi? Hanamichi! gracias al cielo! despertaste! espera que le cuente a todos! entonces hizo un ademan como de querer salir, pero Hanamichi la detuvo...

espera un poco trato de sentarse, y apesar del dolor de las costillas algo logro hacer

pero que haces? estas loco? aún no debes moverte!

dejame... no pensaras dejarme solo después... de lo que me dijiste

Esto la hizo colocarse como un tomate y nerviosa como una jalea de fresa

sobre que?

vamos ahora me vas a decir que tienes amnesia?

no- no s-sé de qué hablas?

escuche cada una de tus palabras

eh? todas?

hai (sí)

pero cómo...? yo creía que no podías...

pero si podía y por eso volví...

Hanamichi yo...

son ciertas, porque regrese por lo que tú me dijiste. Para estar al lado de la única persona que me importa...

Hanamichi...si, si lo son...

todas?

todas! yo...yo te amo Hanamichi, pero...

pero nada... no lo ves aún cierto?

eh?

te amo Fuji-chan! y volvi para quedarme contigo, pero no como tú amigo

Hanamichi...es cierto?

te amo Fuji, no lo dudes, nunca lo dudes...

te amo Hanamichi

Entonces Hanamichi la abraza y la besa profundamente mientras que ella le rodeaba por el torso con sus brazos con mucho cuidado de sus heridas. Cuando Hanamichi quizo abrazarla más fuerte...

auch! eso dolio!

¡je! debes tener cuidado con tus costillas recibieron mucho daño

eso no me importa, ven aca y besame

tonto

asi?

si, pero mí amado tonto

Y entonces se besaron de nuevo y fueron felices hoy, mañana y siempre

Fin del Fanfic

escrito el 5 de junio del 2001 entre las 22 y las 01:32


End file.
